


My Vow to You

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Hogwarts AU, Gryffindor, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Pre-Hogwarts, Sad Ending, Secret love, Slytherin, implied mutual pining, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: I doubt I will ever marry, for you are the only one I would vow myself to forever.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	My Vow to You

**Author's Note:**

> These are letters from Godric to Salazar that he never sent.

_Salazar,_

_I am so in love with you that I cannot bear it. For I know it is wrong, but I cannot help but think about you when I am alone._

_You have always been my greatest companion. We are so different, you and I. The world seems to want to tear us apart, but I will not let it. In the end, I know that you will choose what is right. Deep down, you are one of the greatest men I have ever known. For I know that your heart is pure and your selfish tendencies will dissipate when the situation truly calls for it._

_I love you despite your many flaws, for I, Godric Gryffindor, possess them all the same. I just cannot tell you, and I will never tell you. This might be the only letter I write to you that you will never receive. I am forever grateful for your presence, and I know that our project with Rowena and Helga will change generations to come. I doubt I will ever marry, for you are the only one I would vow myself to forever._

_I just needed to lay this out for the world to know, even if it is only for my eyes to see._

_Always yours,_

_Godric_

* * *

_My dearest Salazar,_

_We decided on naming our school Hogwarts; we will teach many generations of wizards yet to come. The sorting hat will help students know what house they truly belong and who will be their mentor. I am worried you will not want to mentor the right ideals, but maybe that is the point. It might be that our differences is what will help shape the wizarding world to be progressive. That is what Rowena has discussed, anyway, for I trust her judgment most._

_I am writing to you again even though I said my last letter would be the one and only. Today, you gave me the slightest hope that maybe my feelings are reciprocated. Our hands touched, just for a moment, and it felt as though the world's questions were answered. Maybe, just maybe, we can defy the odds that our world has given us. How can something that feels so right be wrong? You have always told me I am the one to possess the talent of knowing the difference between right and wrong; you are just about survival. Maybe you will realize for survival, you need me just the same._

_Always yours,_

_Godric_

* * *

_Salazar,_

_As I feared, your tactics for teaching our students are questionable. Pureblood supremacy is not who you are at heart. I have seen the truth in you since we were children; why can you not show the world the truth? What is there to fear? Maybe it is the same reason I cannot confess my love to you with my voice and only a quill and ink, at the end of the day, we are all cowards. I wish not to be, for I want to do what is right, but maybe it is something we cannot escape of our human nature._

_I am begging you, please, please make the right choice. Do what you know in your heart is right. Muggleborns possess magic, and they deserve the chance that every other wizard has. That is how we help the world grow, and I know that you, yourself, are the biggest world-builder with dreams that transcend the stars._

_Always yours,_

_Godric_

* * *

_Salazar,_

_I told you the feelings I possess for you today. We were having an argument as we seem to always do lately, and for once, you did not say a word in response. You have always been so eloquent with words, as I have always been brave, so that only gives me hope that you do feel the same way and your feelings transcend you._

_But I fear the truth; I fear that it will never be the same and you will never change your mind. For I, Godric Gryffindor, will never go against my values. Not even for you. What is right is right, and you, even though my love for you is as deep of the sea, will never change that._

_Be who you are at heart, Salazar, for my heart is yearning for you._

_Always yours,_

_Godric_

* * *

_My almost lover,_

_For you have left our school; the school you helped build and felt so much pride. I know in my heart it was for the best of our generations to come, but the void in my heart shall never be filled. I will perish slowly at the thought of you leaving until the day that I die, which could be very soon. My health has taken a turn, as you know, and that did not seem to impact your decision._

_Maybe you were never who I thought you were, or maybe you just lost your way. I will never be sure, but I am sure of one thing: I will love you until the universe ends and begins again, despite your flaws. You never told me you loved me, but I saw it in your eyes and the way you would cry as you left my quarters. The world does not allow things to work out the way they are supposed to when they are not conceived as right._

_Just know, just always know, I still have vowed myself to you forever, even if no one has read the words. For I hope my love for you transcends death._

_Farewell Salazar._

_Always yours,_

_Godric_


End file.
